Raising Beast Boy
by TitanLover
Summary: Beast Boy gets changed to a five year old, and Raven is left to care for him! First fanfic, Please R
1. Normal Afternoon

AUTHOR NOTE: _This is my first fanfic. Flames and ideas accepted. I don't own Teen Titans. _

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon in Jump City, and at Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were doing what they did every afternoon. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were playing a racing game at the Gamestation, Raven was meditating in her room, and Starfire was cooking her famous "Homemade Glorg."

"I'm SO gonna beat you losers!" yelled a confident Beast Boy.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" replied Robin, as his car passed Beast Boy's.

"BOOYA!" exploded Cyborg. "Now I'm in the lead!"

Starfire had just finished making her Glorg, and she walked over to the boys.

"Friends, might we now sit together and enjoy some of my Homemade Glorg?"

Everyone knew that Star's alien food was horrible. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Robin started, "Uh, sorry Star, but…"

"BEEEEP!" "BEEEEP!" "BEEEEP!"

Robin was interrupted by his communicator.

"What's the trouble?" Raven asked as she ran into the room.

"Apparently, Mumbo broke out of jail, and he's at the bank. Titans, let's go!"

* * *

_I know this is a short chapter, but like I said, this is my first fanfic. I will update as soon as possible._


	2. The Change

Author Note: _Hello! This is chapter two. I hope you like it. Please R&R. _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Teen Titans just received a message that Mumbo broke out of Jail, and that he was at the Jump City National Bank. When they arrived, the Titans bursted in the front door. **

**"We're here to clean up your act, Mumbo!" exclaimed Robin. **

**"Oh, but I'm just getting started!" he protested.**

**As Mumbo was talking, he pulled hundreds of rabbits out of his hat. As the rabbits hopped towards the Titans, Robin yelled, "Titans, go!"**

**The girls flew up to the ceiling, firing starbolts and physic energy at him. Robin and Cyborg ran towards Mumbo, leaving Beast Boy out in the open. But before they could reach him, Mumbo said, "Mumbo Jumbo!" **

**Purple smoke came out of his hat, and surrounded Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy screamed and tried to run away, but he was not fast enough. The smoke encircled him, and when it cleared, everyone saw a child! **

"**How's THAT for a grand finale?" laughed Mumbo. Starfire gasped. "Beast Boy!"**

**Raven sent out a physic hand, and grabbed Mumbo. **

**"Change him back!" Robin demanded. **

**"Hahaha! Sorry Titans, but that spell is a one-way deal. Your friend will change back to normal on his birthday next year! But until then, he will be five years old!" **

**The Titans put Mumbo back in jail, and focused on Beast Boy. **

"**How do you feel?" asked a concerned Starfire. **

**"OK."**

"**Do you remember what happened?" questioned Cyborg. **

"**I think so." **

**"Oh, I would like to know that our friend will be OK now, please." **

"**Beast Boy, when's your birthday?" **

**"Uh, I think it's January 23rd."**

"**JANUARY 23RD!" yelled the Titans in unison.**

**"But it's July. Who's going to take care of him?" asked Raven.**

"**Not me. I have to much work to do."**

"**Neither can I, for I know nothing about taking care of human children."**

"**Sorry Raven, but he won't listen to me. I'm his best friend."**

"**You don't expect ME to watch after him, do you?"**

**The Titans were silent.**

"**Raven, are we going to play? Take me to the park!"**

"**No! I don't have time for this…"**

"**Pleeeeeeeeez! I want you to play with me!"**

**When Beast Boy started crying, Raven couldn't help but feel bad for him. **

"**Fine. I'll look after you until your birthday."**

**"Yea!"**

"**He's only five." Raven thought. "How bad can it be?" **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that's it for chapter 2. I'll update as soon as possible._


	3. Meditation and Spofnar

Author note:_ Hello! This is chapter three. I hope you like it. Please R&R. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Back at the Tower, the Teen Titans were still questioning Beast Boy, who is now five years old.

"Beast Boy," said Cyborg, "do you remember your powers?"

"I have powers?" asked Beast Boy in amazement.

"You mean, you don't remember?" questioned Robin.

"Beast Boy," started Raven, "you can change into animals. I can't believe you don't know that."

"Raven, you're going to have to help him regain the ability to use his powers," said Robin.

"And why do **I **have to do that?"

"Because from this point on, you are Beast Boys permanent caregiver."

"WHAT!"

"Raven, take me somewhere. Take me somewhere fun!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"But I… I have to meditate. Sorry Beast Boy. Go ruin someone else's day."

Beast Boy started crying.

"Raven, perhaps Beast Boy would once again be able to use his powers if he joined you in meditation." Said Starfire.

"But I need total concentration!" protested Raven.

"I promise to be real good. Please let me med…it…do what you're doing!"

"sigh Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Robin and Cyborg went to workout, and Starfire started cooking dinner. Meanwhile in Raven's room, the two Titans were trying to meditate.

"OK Beast Boy. Sit like this and cross your legs. Close your eyes and find your center… what are you doing!"

"This is boring. I want to go to the park. You said you would take me to the park!"

"No I didn't! Now pay attention."

Beast Boy got up and started running around the room.

"You can't catch me!" he started yelling.

Raven used her powers and made him trip. She lifted him off the ground, and floated him over to her.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"It called practice, something you don't do. Now we're going to try this one more time. If you're good, then MAYBE we can go to the park or something."

When Beast boy heard that, he got on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Now what do I do?" he asked.

Close your eyes, and find your center." replied Raven with a slight smile.

"OK."

"Now chant with me. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos. Azarath…Metrion…Zin…"

"Are we done yet?" interrupted Beast Boy.

"sigh Yeah, we're done."

"Can we go to the park now?"

"I think it's time for dinner."

"DINNER! I'M STARVING! Let's go eat!"

"I'm coming."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were the last ones at the table. Starfire walked over to the stove and picked up a pot. Smiling, she went over to her friends.

"Friends, tonight I have assembled a traditional Tamaranian meal. It is called Spofnar!"

"It is famous because it…"

"Can we eat already?" interrupted a very hungry Beast Boy.

"You are very impatient! On my world, people who do such things are…"

"Save it Starfire." said Raven. "He won't listen. Let's just eat."

Starfire put a big scoop of Spofnar on everyone's plate. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven watched Star eating, so they reluctantly took a bite. It was horrible, but they would have to hide their cringing faces. Beast Boy started eating, but as soon as the food was in his mouth, he yelled out loud,

"EEEEEEEWWWW! This stuff is gross!"

"Y…You do not like my Spofnar?" asked Star with a shaky voice.

"I hate it!"

And with that, Beast Boy picked up his plate and threw the Spofnar in the garbage.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." he announced.

All the Titans could do was stare in disbelief.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter three. Ok, now you people have to review. Thanks. I'll update as soon as possible._


	4. At the Park

_ Author Note: Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was away at camp, and my cousin just turned three. So things have been really busy. OK, here's chapter four. R&R!_

* * *

The next morning after the Spofnar incident, Raven was in her room thinking. 

"I can't believe Beast Boy would do something like that." She thought. "He really hurt Starfire's feelings last night at dinner. Maybe I should take him to the park, away from the others for a while." Raven got up and went to find Beast Boy. He was playing gamestation with Cyborg, or at least _trying_ to play.

"You have to press triangle, circle, and square when the Evil Monkey King comes." Explained Cyborg. Raven saw Beast Boy's confused face, so she decided to cut in.

"Beast Boy, do you… want to go to the park?"

"YES YES YES!" he exclaimed, running to the door. On their way out, Raven heard Robin whisper under his breath, "finally!" She frowned at him, and joined Beast Boy outside.

* * *

After twenty minutes, the two Titans made it to Jump City's recreational park. Beast Boy immediately ran over to the swings and sat down. Raven knew watching Beast Boy play for an hour and a half could get boring, so she brought one of her favorite books to pass the time. She sat on a bench, and was about to open her book when Beast Boy yelled, "What are you doing? Come push me!" 

Raven knew that there was no point in arguing, that he would bug her until she pushed him. So she reluctantly got up, walked to the swings, and started pushing him.

"Higher! Higher!"

"I'm pushing as high as I can!"

"No you're not!"

Raven pushed harder.

"YAHOOOO!" he yelled.

A little boy with blond hair and brown eyes was playing on the slide. He was about Beast Boy's age, so Beast Boy wanted to go on the slide too. Raven stopped the swing and went back to her bench. Beast Boy went to meet the boy on the slide.

"Hi! I'm Beast Boy. What's your name? Do you want to play with me?"

"Uh… sure. I'm Ryan. That's my mommy over there. Her name is Caroline."

"That's Raven," replied Beast Boy, pointing to her. "She's my best friend."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Ryan tapped Beast Boy.

"Tag! You're it!" he yelled, and ran away laughing.

Beast Boy started chasing him.

An hour later, Raven wanted to go home.

"Come on, Beast Boy. It's time to go."

"No! I want to stay! I'm playing with Ryan!"

"I said we're leaving!"

"You can't make me!" Beast Boy started running. Ryan's mom Caroline saw what was happening. When Beast Boy ran by her, she grabbed him by the arm. Raven hurried over to them.

"Let me go!" he was yelling.

Raven was not happy. She took his arm and fiercely whispered something in his ear. All of a sudden, Beast Boy stopped screaming and apologized to everyone. Then Caroline spoke. "I saw how nicely this boy was playing with Ryan. I would love it if the boys could get together sometime."

"Yeah, I guess that could be arranged. My name is Raven. This is Beast Boy."

"OK," said Caroline, "here's my phone number. Give me a call."

"Sure. Here's the number to Titans Tower. That's where we live."

"Great. I'll see you around!" With that, Caroline and Ryan left the park.

"We should get going too." Said Raven.

"Yeah! I think it's time for lunch! Can we get pizza?"

Raven looked at him with a smile. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

After eating pizza at Jump City's Pizza Palace, the two Titans made their way home. 

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I meditate with you again? I want to remember how to use my powers so I can show Ryan."

"Yes, but you need to remember how to use you powers so you can help us fight, not to impress your friends."

Raven and Beast Boy walked in the Tower. All of a sudden, red lights started flashing, and alarms were going off. Robin looked at his computer. "Titans!" He said, "Control Freak is at the electronics store. We have to stop him."

"Wait! What about Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"He'll have to come with us. Maybe he will remember how to use his powers in battle. Titans, Go!"

* * *

_ Alright, that was chapter four. I have ideas for upcoming chapters, but your ideas are always welcome. I might need them if I get writers block. Please review my story! And as always, I'll update as soon as possible._


	5. Kidnapped!

_ Author Note: OK people, welcome to chapter five! I hope you like my story so far. I just want to say thanks to all you people who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions, just let me know. Alright, enough talking. On with the show!_

* * *

The Teen Titans ran inside the Cook's Electronics front door. All of the customers were long gone. The store was completely empty.

"Why are we here?" asked Beast Boy. "Are we getting that new game I wanted?"

"No. We're here to stop Control Freak." Said Robin.

"Titans, split up!"

Robin and Starfire went in one direction, Cyborg in another, and Raven and Beast Boy in another.

"Raven, I don't see anyone here. We should just go."

"Don't trust your eyes. Control Freak's here, he's just hiding. Besides, Robin won't let us leave."

As Raven and Beast Boy were walking past a row of TVs, they heard laughing. Then, a face appeared on every television in the store. It was Control Freak!

"Hello Titans! Are you looking for me? Well, too bad! You're in my world now, the world of electronics! Hahahaha!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran over to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Titans, go!"

Robin threw disks at the TVs, Cyborg used his sonic cannon, Starfire fired starbolts, Raven used her powers to dump water on the TVs, and Beast Boy just stood there.

"Hahahaha! You fools! You'll never defeat Control Freak!"  
As he was talking, all of the appliances got up and attacked! The Titans were distracted, so they didn't see Control Freak reach out from the television and grab Beast Boy."Hey! Put me down!

Raven, HELP!" he screamed.

Raven turned around just in time to see Beast Boy being dragged into the TV.

"No! Stop!" she yelled. But it was too late. Beast Boy was in the television!

"Well Titans, this was fun, but I'm afraid I have to go. Oh, don't worry about your friend; I'll train him to be my apprentice! Hahahaha!" In the background of the TV, the Titans could see Beast Boy. He looked lost. Running over to the screen he started saying,

"Hey! Get me out of…" But the television went blank.

"Oh no," gasped Starfie, "Our friend is inside of the television! We must retrieve him!"

"Cyborg, do you think we have the technology to build an advanced machine to travel through the TV?" asked Robin.

"I think so, but it might take a while to build. We should get started right away."

All of a sudden, the Titans were surrounded in black. When they opened their eyes, they were ina white room inside the TV!

"How did we get here?" asked Cyborg.

"I brought you all here with my powers. Enough talking. We have to find Beast Boy. If we split up, we'll cover more ground."

"Wait! If we do the "splitting up," we may get lost and never be able to find each other again!" said Starfire.

"But it may be the only way of finding Beast Boy." Stated Robin.

There were portals on the other side of the room.

Pointing to them, Robin said, "Those portals over there must lead to different channels. If we each go through one, we might find Beast Boy. Alright Titans, split up!"

Little did they know that Control Freak was watching their every move…

* * *

_ Author Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been on the computer a lot lately, so my mom wants me off. Anyway, please review my story. Thanks! See you in chapter six!_


	6. The Search for Beast Boy

_ Author Note: _Hi! This is chapter six! I just want to say thanks to Satu Simpson for his/her idea for Starfire, because it was a great idea, and I never thought of that. I'm not going to say what the idea is, because I don't want to give away the story, but I'll say what it was at the end. If anyone else has any ideas, just tell me! OK, on with chapter six!

* * *

The Teen Titans are inside the television. Control Freak kidnapped Beast Boy, and the Titans split up to look for him. 

Robin ran through the portal, and found himself in the golf channel.

"And Tiger Woods swings the club!" said the announcer. "Look how far that ball's going. Hey, what's this? It seems a boy appeared out of nowhere! He's going to get hit by the ball!"

Robin was unaware of the golf ball flying towards him as was wondering where he was. He was about to yell, "have you seen a green kid and a fat guy," but the golf ball smacked Robin in the head. He fell to the ground, and lost conciseness.

* * *

Cyborg ended up in Jump City's local weather channel. He started to look around when a man rushed over to him. 

"You're on in thirty seconds! Get in your position!"

"Hey! I'm not a weatherman!" said Cyborg as the man walked him to the spot where he was to give the weather. "I'm looking for a small boy about this high, and a big guy named Control Freak."

"Three," said the cameraman, "two, one. You're on!"

Cyborg looked at the camera, and said unsurely,

"Uh, hi. I'm Cyborg… and the weather is… uh, partly cloudy, and, I'm looking for a green kid named Beast Boy, and he's with a man named Control Freak. If anyone has seen him, please…"

"Cut!" yelled the cameraman, "What are you doing? You're suppose to be telling people the weather, not asking if they've seen a green kid! I'm sorry, but you're fired!"

"Uh, I never worked here."

"Well, then you're hired. Now you're fired."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. That was a mistake.

"So you're rolling your eyes at me, huh? You can't roll your eyes at your x-boss! Hey everyone, get the weatherman!"

"CHARRRRRGE!"

"Oh boy," said Cyborg, and he ran for his life from the mob that was chasing him.

* * *

Starfire looked around in bewilderment. It seemed like she was in a cooking show, but it didn't look like the Tameranian kitchen she was use to. 

She walked over to a man with a big white hat.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "this is a cooking show, yes?"

"Of course, dear," replied the chef. "But you must go now. My show starts in five minutes." Starfire watched the man prepare for his show. He took out big pots, measuring cups, and spoons. She started to ask,"Have you seen a small boy with a rather large companion? I am searching for them, for the boy has been kidnapped, and…" but the cook interrupted her. "Move! The camera is coming on. I will be on live TV in five seconds!"

He pushed Starfire away, and started talking to the camera.

"Hello! This is Cooking with the Chef, the show that teaches you how to cook wonderful meals! Today, I will be teaching you how to make lasagna. First, you need a pan big enough for a…"

Starfire was watching the cook from the sidelines. She was very confused, for she had never heard of lasagna, and it did not sound appetizing. "I must give these people Tameranian cooking recipes," she thought. "They will enjoy eating my alien food."

Starfire walked up behind the chef and looked over his shoulder.

"I have a much better recipe!" exclaimed a cheerful Starfire. "I will teach you how to make Spofnar, the meal of friendship on my home planet Tamaran.

"Wait! This is my cooking show," said the chef, "so I say what recipes the people will get! I have never heard of this Spofnar, and it does not sound very appetizing."

"Well," said Starfire, "then I will show you how to make Homemade Glorg. First, you must obtain the iced cream from the freezer, then go to the store of shopping and purchase sushi. Next, go outside and cultivate some fungus. Then you mix the ingredients in a bowl and…"

"No No No! This is not acceptable! Fungus and sushi mixed with ice cream does not sound like a healthy dinner!"

"Then perhaps you will appreciate the recipe of Tangnelk, the Tameranian meal of happiness!"

"No! You must leave my show at once, before I call the police!"

Not wanting to get into trouble, Starfire said, "Thank you for having me on your show of cooking!" and ran towards the next portal on the other side of the room and jumped through it.

* * *

Raven was not happy. She was being chased, and for something she didn't even do! After jumping through a portal to look for her lost friend Beast Boy, she realized that the portal she jumped through led her to the television show COPS. Because of the dark outfit and cloak, the police thought Raven was a burglar. As she was running, Raven saw another portal in the sky. She flew up to it, took a deep breath, and went through. 

In a daze, Raven stepped out of the portal. A lady in a long gown handed Raven a dress. "Your name is Anna, right?" asked the woman. "I'm so glad I found you. The wedding started, and we need our flower girl out there! Hurry, get changed!"

"My name's not Anna, and I'm not a flower girl!" Raven exclaimed. But the lady started walking down the aisle.

"I guess I should put this dress on and be a flower girl," thought Raven. "Maybe I'll find clues to where Beast Boy is."

When Raven finished getting dressed, another lady handed her a basket of flowers.

"Now go down the aisle, and scatter them on the floor," she said.

Raven stood at the edge of the long carpet she was about to walk down. As she slowly walked down the aisle, Raven looked for clues for finding the lost Titan. Throwing flower petals on the floor, Raven wondered if she would ever find her friends and rescue Beast Boy.

* * *

_ Author Note:_ Yay for chapter six! That took a few days to write. Ok, Satu Simpson's idea was to have Starfire appear on a cooking show and give Tameranian recipes. Let's all clap for Satu Simpson! Anyway, thanks for reading, now review! See ya in chapter seven! 


	7. Channel Surfer

_ Author Note: _HI! This is chapter seven! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been REALLY busy with school and stuff, so I'm not going to be able to update as quickly as I want, but I know you people want me to update faster, so I'll try. OK? Good. Now, Chelsea had an idea for Robin, and I am going to use it! Yay! Like last time, I'll tell you the idea at the end of the chapter. Alright, here's chapter seven.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes in a daze. Everything was blurry, so he blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Where am I?" he thought.

Robin heard a voice. "How's the patient?"

"I think he's waking up, sir." Replied someone else in the room. Robin tried to sit up, but he realized he was strapped down to a table, and he had tubes coming out of his nose.

"What's going on?" wondered Robin. "The last thing I remember, I was looking for Beast Boy, and something hit me on the head. Could it have been a golf ball? But that doesn't explain where I am. Wait a minute, I think I know what show I'm on! This is General Hospital! I remember watching their marathon with Cyborg."

Robin pulled the tubes out of his nose, and used his birdarang as a knife to cut the leather straps holding him down. Unfortunately, the doctor saw him.

"What are you doing! You are in no condition to get up now. You are suffering a concussion from Tiger Wood's golf ball!"

"But I feel fine," replied Robin. "And I really have to go look for my friend. His name is Beast Boy, and he's green. Have you seen him?"

"No. I haven't left this hospital in forty years! "All I do is care for sick patients, like yourself."

"Thank you, doctor, for helping me recover," said Robin, slowly walking to a portal on the other side of the room. "But I have to go." And with that, he jumped into the portal, and it closed behind him. "Wait!" said the doctor, "Don't you want your lollypop?"

* * *

Even though he had been kidnapped by a criminal and was being forced to train in the art of Ninjitzu, Beast Boy was having a lot of fun. He was finally in his most favorite thing on the planet, the television.

"Helloooo! Is anyone in there? Wake up!" yelled an angry control freak.

Beast Boy snapped back to reality. "What, I'm here!" he said.

"We must complete your training if you want to beat the Teen Titans."

"But I don't want to beat them! I am a Titan!"

"Not anymore! Now you're my apprentice! Hahahaha!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the laughing Control Freak. When would he learn that Beast Boy would never fight his friends?

* * *

Raven wasn't having much luck at the wedding. There was no sign of Beast Boy

or control freak anywhere. "Where could they be?" she thought to herself.

Raven walked down the aisle and stood at the front of the room next to the bride.

"I have to use the bathroom." Raven whispered to the bride.

"Right now, in the middle of my wedding?" asked the bride.

"Yeah, it's an emergency." So Raven walked back down the aisle and into the changing room. She didn't have to use the bathroom, of course, but this was certainly an emergency. When no one was looking, Raven took off her dress, because she had her own clothes on under it, and ran over to a portal and jumped through.

* * *

Cyborg was running from the mob of weather people chasing him. As he was running, he tripped on a bunch of wires and fell on the ground. He was about five feet from the next portal, and the mob was gaining. Cyborg tried to untangle his feet, but he couldn't get the wires untangled. He started crawling towards the portal, but a cameraman grabbed the wires on his feet, setting Cyborg free. So Cyborg said, "It's been fun, but I gotta go." And jumped through the portal.

* * *

Starfire jumped through the portal at the cooking show, and ended up in a large white room that seemed to go on forever. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. All of a sudden, three portals opened in the air above her. Out the first came Robin, the second Raven, and the third Cyborg.

"Friends! I am happy to see you alive and well! I had a most unpleasant experience inside the television." Said Starfire.

"It can't be worse that what I want through," said Raven. "I was the flower girl at a wedding." "_You_ _were a_ _flower girl?_" asked Robin, with his eyes open wide.

After a moment of silence, the Titans exploded in laughter, except for Raven.

"I don't see what's so funny. I was looking for Beast Boy!"

"Sure Raven, whatever you say." Said Cyborg, trying to stop laughing. But the Titans became silent when they heard a familiar voice. "Hello Titans! Are you ready for the fight of your pathetic lives? Meet my apprentice, Channel Surfer!" Beast Boy and Control Freak appeared out of thin air. Apparently Control Freak had changed Beast Boy's name to Channel Surfer. "Now my faithful apprentice, attack the Teen Titans!"

* * *

_ Author Note: _Yay! I finished chapter seven! Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but the story will get more exciting in the upcoming chapters. K? Good. Now, I want to say thank you to Chelsea for her idea for Robin waking up on General Hospital with tubes coming out of his nose. So thank you! I have no idea what General Hospital is, so I hope I wrote about it correctly. Well, that's chapter seven! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Chow! 


	8. The Second Change

_ Author Note: _Hello, and welcome to chapter eight! In this chapter, I will be using an idea by Regrem Erutaerc. I'm not going to make it the same way he said, but it's the same concept. Alright, here's chapter eight!

* * *

"Now my faithful apprentice, attack the Teen Titans!" yelled Control Freak to Beast Boy, who was now Channel Surfer. "Annihilate them!"

The Titans stared at Beast Boy, waiting to see if he was really going to attack his friends. Beast Boy looked at Control Freak, than to the Titans, and back to Control Freak once more. "I can't attack them! They're my friends!" said Beast Boy, starting to cry. Seeing his apprentice crying, Control Freak said, "Channel Surfer, get up and fight, and I'll let you rule the television with me! We will be unstoppable! We could rule the world! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin. Starfire and Raven flew over to Control Freak, firing starbolts and psychic energy at him. Control Freak was distracted by the girls flying towards him, so he didn't notice Robin and Cyborg sneaking up on him. Cyborg jumped on top of the villain to hold him down, and Robin yelled, "Raven, now!" Raven then used her powers to send Control Freak to the Jump City Jail in the real world.

"I'll get you, Titans!" he yelled. "One day you will be defeated by Control Freak the Great!" and he vanished.

Raven ran over to Beast Boy. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, working with Control Freak was kinda fun, except for all the training."

"What kind of training was it?" asked Robin.

"It's called Ninjitzu. As I was practicing Ninjitzu, I felt a little strange for a moment, like I was transforming."

"Your powers!" gasped Starfire.

"Well, whatever you did, it helped you remember how it felt to use your powers. That's good," said Raven.

"I don't mean to be rude," interrupted Cyborg, "but I kind of want to get out of here."

Raven used her powers to bring the Titans home to the real world.

* * *

_**Back at the Tower…**_

The Titans were eating the pizza that they ordered, because there was nothing to eat in the refrigerator except for Beast Boy's tofu, which he was eating. Raven got up to get a drink from the refrigerator. There was a Gatorade bottle with orange liquid in it, and thinking it was orange flavored Gatorade, Raven drank the whole thing. In a matter of seconds, Raven shrunk down to the size of a five year old!

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Raven, have you ingested the orange beverage and the refrigerator?" asked Starfire with a worried look.

"Yeah, I did. What did it do to me!"

"That was the medicine that I made for Beast Boy to convert him back to his normal age," replied Starfire.

"By drinking that medicine," said Robin, "you became five years old, because it had a reverse effect on your body."

"Why would you put orange medicine in an orange Gatorade battle?" Raven shouted.

"I was unaware that someone would consume it," replied Starfire with an innocent look.

"Raven! You're five like me! Now I don't have to listen to you anymore!" beamed Beast Boy.

"Oh yes you do! I'm still older!"

Beast Boy got up and stood next to Raven.

"Yeah, but I'm taller!" he said, and started running around the Tower. "I'm taller than Raven! I'm taller than Raven! I'm taller than Raven!"

"At least I sill have sense," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "even though you're five, you have the mind of a teenager, while Beast Boy has the mind of a kid."

"When will this medicine ware off?" Asked Raven.

"I do not know. That medicine was not even tested yet."

"Great, so I could be stuck like this forever?"

"Possibly." Star whispered.

The Titans watched Beast Boy run around the Tower, and stared at the new child on the team, wondering if their lives would ever be the same.

* * *

_ Author Note: _Well, that was chapter eight! I hope you liked it. If anyone has any ideas, just let me know, and I'll most likely use it. Regrem Erutaerc's idea was to have Raven become a five year old like Beast Boy. I wasn't sure at first if I should do this, but then I thought "Ah, what the heck" and did it. So gave me your ideas, I know you want to! OK bye. 


	9. Attack of the Ravens

_ Author Note: _Hi! Welcome to chapter nine! Ok, I will be using another idea by Regrem Erutearc. Since I have nothing else to say, I will let you read the chapter now.

* * *

Raven lay awake in bed. She couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind. Raven thought of all she had been through in the past month.

"Wow," she thought, "it's been a whole month since Beast Boy was changed to a five year old. Only five months to go."

Raven got out of bed and walked over to her dresser where her mirror was kept. She picked up the mirror, and looked at her reflection.

"A five year old," she said out loud "Why me?"

At that moment, a bright light flashed from the mirror, and Raven fell over. She shielded her eyes from the white light, and as she did, eight figures stepped out of the mirror. The light vanished, and standing in front of her were her eight emotions! There was Happy, Timid, Bravery, Rude, Knowledge, Wisdom, Anger, and Affection.

"Where are we?" asked Bravery.

"It appears that we are in Raven's room," replied Knowledge.

As the emotions were discussing where they were, all Raven could do was stare at them. She had seen her emotions before, but this time was different. Not only had Raven been changed to a five year, but her emotions had been changed too!

"Raven," said Rude, "I'm hungry. What do you have to eat around here?"

"Um, follow me," replied a dazed Raven.

Raven led her emotions to the dining area, and looked through the refrigerator for some food to give to her alter egos. But they were no longer interested in food.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! I'M FIRST!" Anger yelled to Happy about the Gamestation controller. "Anger," said Raven, "you have to be quiet, or you'll wake the other Titans! "You'll just have to wait your turn!" Happy replied with a cheery smile.

"AHHHH! I'M NOT GONNA WAIT FOR YOU!" Anger screamed, ignoring Raven's orders to be quiet. Happy laughed as she ran away with the controller. Anger yelled as she was chasing her. Rude was yelling at Happy and Anger, "You're too loud! Earplugs couldn't block out this yelling!" And that only made things louder. Knowledge and Wisdom were looking for books on the bookshelf; only they threw the books they didn't want to read, so the floor was quickly becoming buried in books. Bravery was chasing Anger, trying to prevent a fight between her and Happy. Timid was off in the corner being…well…timid. Affection was trying to comfort Timid, telling her that everything was going to be all right. And Raven was thinking, "My emotions are acting like children! Their minds must have been affected like Beast Boy's! I have to get them back into the mirror."

Raven was about to get the mirror, but the Titans all came out of their rooms and into the Main Room.

"Who are all these children?" asked Robin, "and why do they all look like you?"

Raven emotions stopped what they were doing, and walked over to the Titans to see who they were.

"Well, um, these are my sisters," Raven lied. "They came to visit me, and now they're going home! Come on, sisters." Raven started walking to her room, but no one was following her.

"Oh, I did not know you had any sisters," said Starfire to Raven. "They must not leave yet, I want to know their names!"

"Fine," said Raven quickly. "This is Happy, Timid, Bravery, Rude, Knowledge, Wisdom, Affection, and, wait, where's Anger?"

"I believe she went to your room," replied Knowledge.

"Here I am," said Anger, returning from Raven's room. She was holding Raven's mirror. "This is for not making Happy give me the controller." Anger dropped the mirror, and it shattered into tiny pieces on the ground.

"My mirror!" Raven ran over to her shattered mirror, and fell down next to it on the floor.

"Raven, are you crying?" asked Cyborg in disbelief.

"No, I'm not crying!" But it was clear that she was.

"You wouldn't be crying if you weren't five." Said Robin. "That means your mind is becoming more like a child's."

"It's OK, I'll fix your mirror." Said Beast Boy. "I might not know how, but I could try." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each in the eyes for a moment. "You would do that for me?" asked Raven, with tears in her eyes. Beast Boy nodded his head, and helped Raven stand up.

"The time is six o'clock in the morning." Said Starfire. "Now that we will be having company, I shall prepare a special breakfast feast! I shall make Zinknorf, the Tameranian meal that you may eat only when…"

"NO!" yelled the Titans at once.

"Let's just go out for breakfast." Said Robin with a slight smile.

* * *

_ Author Note: _Yay! That was chapter nine! Regrem Erutearc's idea was to have Raven's emotions be affected by the medicine that Raven drank. And they were. And they will be next chapter, too. The only hard thing about having them in the story is giving them all something to say. But I think I can do it. And continue giving me your ideas. Even if I don't use it in the next chapter, I might use it in another. So I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. See you in chapter ten! Wow! I'm at chapter 10 already? 


End file.
